


Sea Turtle 26... Sea Turtle 27...

by Jinklo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: ...but not really, Gen, Jack-Centric, sea turtles!, the 'captain' is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinklo/pseuds/Jinklo
Summary: A short statement on Captain Jack Sparrow.





	Sea Turtle 26... Sea Turtle 27...

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say: there is no 'captain' in the Jack Sparrow character tag... Why is there no 'captain' in the Jack Sparrow character tag?

Usually, Captain Jack Sparrow pretends he is stupider than he is.  
Usually, Captain Jack Sparrow pretends he knows much more than he actually does.  
Only some of the time, Jack Sparrow gets too tired, and stops caring so much.  
Only occasionally, when the world's weight seems to be crushing him, and he just doesn't give a damn anymore, we get a glimpse of the _real_ Jack Sparrow. Without any pretenses. But even with putting these momentary bits and pieces together, we are only a few sea turtles out of the whole ocean closer to understanding Captain Jack Sparrow.

And that's just the way he likes it. ~~~~


End file.
